The personal style and fashion industry is a large, growing, and constantly evolving industry. One (1) reason for this is that people continually strive to create and maintain their own personal look, style, and identity, while also keeping in tune with the latest trends as they hit the fashion scene.
Not the least facet of the personal style and fashion industry is the field of hair fashion and design. While hair styles frequently change, one (1) hairstyle that has been popular for a rather long time with women having long hair is the French braid. A French braid is a tight braid which encompasses all hair strands and is well suited for use outdoors, particularly in windy conditions.
While French braids are popular it can be a challenge to produce a good French Braid due to the requirements of achieving both symmetry and evenness for each braid. The challenge is even more pronounced when one attempts to produce a French braid on oneself.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the production of French braids can be simplified.